Question: $ 60\% - 1.5 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 60\% = \dfrac{60}{100} = 0.6 $ Now we have: $ 0.6 - 1.5 = {?} $ $ 0.6 - 1.5 = -0.9 $